darkestdefendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Plasma
Team Plasma is a Miiverse clan that was formed sometime around early December, 2015. It was formed by LELBeouf and Dark One, and was based in the Prince Edward Island Club community. Early Days of Team Plasma Plasma and Darkness DoD Riley and Shadow joined, and were soon Team Plasma Sages, Riley eventually moved DoD's base into the PEIC community sometime around December-January in an attempt to be more available, after thinking he wasn't active enough, this made it easier for the two clans to interact, although things weren't as peaceful as they sound... Mikey, and Team Galactic Mikey, a former member of Team Plasma, invaded PEIC in late December, and formed his own team, known as Mikey's Plasma (better known as 'Team Galactic' by some). He arranged it in the same fashion as the real Team Plasma, although it was little more than a trolling clan, and it is very likely that two of the people that joined his team were actually himself using alts. Eventually his clan was defeated, and they faded into the shadows. Some members of Team Plasma that had joined Mikey would return, and despite having betrayed the clan, they were still allowed to rejoin. This would be known as Team Plasma's first war. The Dark Side clan, which temporarily joined Mikey, would ally with Team Plasma around 1/2/16. Team Plasma's Rapid Advancement Team Plasma was growing in number and quality, as LELBeouf, the more active of the two leaders of TP, gave out missions to the members, and visited various communities like NSLU, Pokemon communities, etc. Lots of people were interested in Team Plasma, even extending as far as Team Dragma, a Pokemon clan. As the popularity of Plasma grew, so too did it's infamy... Calm before the storm Nearly mid-January, Operation Flashy Traitor was introduced by LELBeouf, it was a plan to take over the NSLU community, using Miiverse After Dark (Newly revived by Phantasma) to get a lot of the users banned, leaving the NSLU vulnerable to an invasion, it failed because of A memer's new meme; Beeverse After Dark. Around 1/23/16, Operation Rock Paper Scissors was introduced, it was to take over the Mario Paper Jam community, which was using the old Miiverse style, rather than the redesigned style, it failed when the community was redesigned, which was very soon after. Team Plasma would then began to be attacked by several users around February, such as Splat News, who decided to pester Team Plasma, he would soon get banned. LELBeouf would be banned mid-late February, apparently he would be perma'd, and Dark One and Darth Maul (Dark Side leader) would have a bit of a discussion regarding leadership of Team Plasma, Maul would soon leave as a result. Prince Edward Island Chaos March 1st, Team Plasma Disbands Dark One, forced to use an alt, announces the ending of Team Plasma, and the members decide to go their separate ways, Riley takes over the PEIC community as a result, but people decide to invade and harass him, including Splat News and M.Mewtwo X. For this month, PEIC was exclusively a DoD community, except for the invaders, and Riley would receive a bit of assistance from another former TP Sage; Plasma, who would get banned shortly afterward. After a while, he felt as though it was about time for desperate measures, when Dark One suddenly appeared, with a surprise announcement for everyone... Team Plasma Revival April 1st, 2016 Team Plasma was revived by Dark One. "For some reason I just want to try to give Plasma one more chance all of a sudden." Soon after a vote was held and Team Plasma was brought back once again. Another vote was held again to change the name, The vote ended in favor of DPR, Defenders of the Platinum Restoration, but didn't stick well, so it's now called Team Plasma/DPR. This time Plasma wouldn't be for chaos, conquest, glory or to make things more interesting either. New Team Plasma completely changed their goals into: Stopping False Reporters and Cyber Bullying, defending their allies and their communities from being raided. To make things less serious Dark One (Now Dark Hero, NNID: 3-I.S0_qp.Zo-F_i) wanted to bring back "The community side of things". "I finally realized why the newer clans have no soul to them and why they're failing. They all abandoned the community aspect of clans just for the serious side of things. The older clans had both sides." But eventually had to stop recruiting due to many users being banned. Now they are combatting False Reporters with several other clans that have decided to create an alliance to deal with matters like these. Final fall from grace Around May 26, 2016, Team Plasma disbanded for the last time during a war against the SP Clan, and SP would afterward attempt to take over Prince Edward Island Club, which was now the official territory of the Defenders of Darkness. SP is currently still trying to take control of PEIC from DoD, until the date of... 6/28/16, the DoD vs SP war finally ended, SP was basically given PEIC, and DoD would take Greece. July, 2016: A false reporter called Phazon (NNIDs Phazon55 and Phazon66) got Hero banned again, Phantasma, DoD Riley, and NeoStorm leave Team Plasma, but Phazon still gets Phantasma's main account banned, almost CB'd, then perma'd. Fortunately, Phazon would be banned on both accounts afterward. Members * Dark Hero (was Dark One, leader) * LELBeouf (perma'd, was a leader) * DoD Riley (DoD Leader, Sage) * Phantasma (Sage) * Plasma (Sage) * Shadowlord (former Sage) * Shadow (Team Darkness leader, former Sage) * Darth Maul (Dark Side leader, former Sage, possibly perma'd) Quotes (not just by members) "We, Team Plasma, are an organisation ready to make Miiverse more exciting as we take over communities and support the Youtube & Minecraft communities to make them indestructible." ~LELBeouf "I wanted to bring back the Community side of things." ~Dark One "Why can't people see that we're not the bad guys here?" ~DoD Riley "Team Phantasma" ~An inadvertently random reference made by then-ally Kratos Aurion in a post, later used by Phantasma after her main received a Console Ban warning Related Pages * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/DoD_Riley_%28Leader%29 * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Phantasma%2C_the_Dark_Queen * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos_Aurion * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/DOGE_(DoD_enemy) * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Defenders_of_Darkness_Timeline * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/M.Mewtwo_X * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Xavos * http://defenders-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Splat_News_(DoD_enemy) Category:Ally Category:Clan